Fire Whiskey Dreaming
by VanessaMaria18
Summary: ONE-SHOT Hermione has been acting strange for days, depressed and miserable. Harry and Ron take her to Hogsmead to try and cheer her up, but the Golden trio drink a little more than expected. Will Harry and Ron remember what unfolds during the night? DRAMIONE rated M for language


Fire whiskey Dreaming

Hermione, Harry and Ron were currently sitting in the Three Broomsticks on their Hogsmeade trip.

Harry dropped his coat on the back of his chair and got to his feet smiling at his friends.

"Drinks?" He asked and Ron grinned.

"A butter beer please mate" He announced and Harry nodded before looking at Hermione. The brunette was staring down at the table her shiny chocolate brown locks tumbling over her head and obstructing her face from view. Her shoulders were slumped and her white shirt was pulled tight over her shoulder blades. He could see her bright pink painted toenails under the table as her black flip-flops rested gently on her feet.

"Herms?" Harry prompted and the brunette lifted her face to look at her friend. Harry sighed at the look on her face, her eyes were completely void of emotion even though her pretty face was one any boy would be attracted to, but there was something wrong with it, something depressing.

Hermione suddenly realised that Harry was offering her a drink and a little light returned to her eyes.

"I'll have a fire whiskey," She announced and both Harry and Ron arched an eyebrow but Harry nodded and turned to leave "Actually make it a double!" Hermione shouted after the boy before she slumped back into her seat.

It was something that Hermione would never tell the others, she wasn't here to be a pansy she needed something seriously strong to completely drown her sorrows.

3 hours later and both Harry and Ron had switched to Fire Whiskey making the Golden trio royally pissed. They laughed loudly as they stumbled from the Three Broomsticks and attempted the walk up to the castle.

It had begun to pour with rain and all Hermione was dressed in was a white shirt and a pair of denim shorts.

She shrieked as the heavens opened and started drenching her. Harry and Ron were sent into another bout of ruckus laughter and gripped onto each other's shoulders for support. Hermione began to sprint up towards the castle her flip-flops flying off and both hitting Ron smack in the forehead.

The red head stopped completely dead and blinked at the sudden impact before Harry, chasing Hermione up the Hogwarts grounds, pulled him away.

The three off them tumbled through the doors laughing hard. Ron bumped into Harry who bumped into Hermione who fell to the floor laughing hysterically.

Together they staggered up to the Gryffindor common room.

"Hiplogrin!" Harry shouted loudly and the Fat Lady raised her eyebrow looking over the three of them.

"I'm sorry but Hiplogrin is not the password" She announced and all three frowned dramatically.

"Was it changed?" Hermione asked dramatically tilting her head to one side; the fat lady folded her arms and glared at them.

"No" She replied curtly and the three of them frowned even more.

"Hipogriff!" Ron suddenly shouted having stayed quiet for the whole conversation. The fat lady rolled her eyes and reluctantly swung open. The three loyal Gryffindor's fell over the ledge and stumbled into the Gryffindor common room laughing and giggling.

"Malfoy!" Harry shouted a little too loudly frightening himself as he clamped a hand to his mouth. At the sound of the blonde Slytherin's name Hermione's head snapped up to see none other than Draco Malfoy pacing back and forth in front of the fire.

Draco looked up at the three of them but his eyes landed on Hermione the brunette frowned and looked around trying to identify what he was looking at but shrugged deciding that it was just her.

Ron shook his head and blinked convinced that Malfoy wasn't actually standing in their common room.

"Granger" Malfoy sighed running a hand through his pale hair and staring at her with deep pleading eyes. Hermione folded her arms all the alcohol seeming to drain away from her body as he spoke.

"Malfoy" She nodded curtly as Ron fell over absolutely nothing and ended up in a heap on the floor making Harry laugh once again. Malfoy surveyed the very drunk people in front of him and decided to just be honest.

"Mione please listen to me," He whispered quickly striding across the room to stand in front of her. She shoved him away her hands on his chest as she forcefully removed him from her space.

"I don't want to talk to you" She announced and turned to leave but ended up turning in a full circle and going nowhere.

"What are you doing in here?" Harry asked leaning forward towards Malfoy who took a step back and Harry fell flat on his face. Malfoy rolled his eyes at the idiotic behavior and looked up at Hermione. Her shirt was completely see through and he had a fantastic view of her jet black bra. Her shorts were plastered to her legs and her deep brown hair was curled down her back having dried from the rain, just how he liked it.

He took another step forwards and gently pushed a strand of her hair away from her face, her emotions got the better of her and she burst into floods of tears his eyes widened and he quickly gathered her into his arms.

"Don't cry please don't cry I never know what to do when you cry" He whispered into her hair and she violently pulled away glaring at him.

"Then why did you make me cry!?" She virtually shouted and startled both Harry and Ron from their positions on the floor.

"Mione please" He whispered and she blinked staring up at his eyes. There in the stone cold eyes of Draco Malfoy were glistening unshed tears.

"A-are you crying?" She asked taking a step closer to him. He quickly rubbed his eyes but she reached up and stopped him. "Why are you here Malfoy?" She asked and she stared down at her.

"It didn't happen, Pansy made it all up I swear, I'd never touch her, never." He whispered blinking rapidly. She stared up at him, she saw the pain in his eyes and the shining tears and she realised he was telling the truth.

"I'm sorry," She sobbed flinging herself into his arms and feeling his complete sigh of relief as his arms wrapped tightly around her waist.

"I love you" He whispered into her hair and heard Ron pass out on the floor.

Harry walked groggily into the Great Hall and gingerly seated himself down next to Ginny with a groan. The red head smirked and then coughed once before raising her voice.

"Good morning!" She announced and Harry winced closing his eyes and groaning making the red head chuckle.

Suddenly Hermione bounded into the room and practically skipped to the table. She didn't look at all hung over in fact she looked the best Harry had seen her in a long while. Her hair was its usual curly self but had more life in it than he could ever remember. Her cheeks were bright with colour and she had a bounce in her step he couldn't remember being there before.

"Herms?" Ginny asked looking at her friend a little confused, the brunette had been as wasted as hell last night and seemed very jolly for someone who should have a monster hangover.

"Good morning!" Hermione grinned brightly and the red head frowned.

"Shouldn't you be depressed and hung-over like Harry and Ron?" Ginny asked and Hermione blinked before shrugging and grabbing a bowl. She looked up to find Harry staring intently at her.

"What's up Harry?" She asked with a smile and he frowned.

"I had the strangest dream about you last night," He announced and Hermione blinked.

"Me?" What was it about?" She asked and he paused for a moment before replying.

"It was about you and... Malfoy... Kissing" He finally replied and Hermione choked on her pumpkin juice before quickly covering it up with a cough.

"Huh... what strange dreams fire whiskey gives you" She choked out and Ron raised an eyebrow.

"Actually I had a dream just like that!"


End file.
